Decisions and Disappearances
by Williebadger618
Summary: Learning that Dipper will take the apprenticeship with Great Uncle Ford, Mabel runs away. She doesn't want to hold Dipper back with following his dreams, so she figures being out of the picture is the right thing to do. Will Dipper still take the apprenticeship with Ford, knowing that his sister is missing? Will Mabel ever come home? Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been inspired :)**

 **Hey guys, Williebadger618 here and I'm back with another one-shot for all of you. So, we all know that at the end of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 17: Dipper and Mabel vs The Future, Mabel ran away and Weirdmageddon happened. But, what if we change things around a bit and have a different plot for the storyline, if you know what I mean? This one-shot is set towards the end of DAMVTF. If I get good and positive reviews, then I will continue it, but if not, I'm leaving it just as a one-shot. You guys are the judges, so YOU decide.**

 **Also, I go back to school at the end of this month on August 30 (BOO!) Depending on how my Senior Year will play out, I will try my hardest to keep writing fanfics throughout the school year. But, anyways, lets get a move on. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Decisions and Disappearances

 **Mabel's POV:**

I should have never eavesdropped, but what choice did I have?

I tuned into the conversation my brother and great-uncle were having through the walkie-talkie. And, let's just say...the news that I found out those short twenty-five seconds was heartbreaking. I felt so alone, betrayed, neglected. Was this all an elaborate guilt-trick from trusting my con-man uncle? Or a devious plan to make me feel worse and worse as summer winds to an end? Whatever I possibly did to deserve this kind of treatment, I'm sorry. I never meant to do anything wrong. I just don't know how to push back all of the negative feelings I have. Some of the incidents that have happened this summer, I wish they would never occurred. I wanted the first half of my summer to come back; at least then, I had fun. Now, ever since _this_ happened, I don't think I can live with myself anymore.

He was leaving me. He wasn't gonna come home at the end of the summer. He'd rather stay here in Gravity Falls than be with his goofball twin sister. He'd rather stay here and continue his monster huntings and investigations with a more sane and bright eye observer. Apparently, his twin sister doesn't even matter in the conversation and this life-changing decision. I'm surprised he did not bring me up once! Don't my feelings matter?! I should've known that something like this would have happened, ever since _he_ came through the portal...but looks like I was blindsided. The words were still echoing in my head

 _"This town is a magnet for all things special. And that includes you and me. It brought both of us here, for a purpose! Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you-(coughing)._

 _"I'll do it. I'm gonna stay."_

It was at that moment that I didn't matter anymore...the Mystery Twins is a complete bust. I've been thrown to the side like an old, trashy, rag doll. I've been in the darkness ever since the end of last month. I've been replaced. Never have I been this heartbroken before. Does he even care? Was he even going to talk to me about this? Wasn't I one of the most important things in his life? ...I guess not.

There are so many things I have to leave behind this summer: Grunkle Stan, the Mystery Shack, all the friends I made, all of my crushes I've had, including the town itself. I just thought that the one person...the one person who I thought would never leave my side, was someone I wouldn't have to leave behind.

 _Especially on our birthday._

I was filled up with many emotions; I didn't know how I felt. Do I want to leave Dipper behind at the end of the summer? Heck no. Do I want him to be successful and let him follow his dreams? Absolutely. Yet, he and I are twelve, going on thirteen next weekend. He shouldn't jump so fast into adulthood because he'll miss out on everything going on in his life. All of the opportunities that could arise would pass him by...and he'd be to preoccupied to even notice. My twin brother was slipping away from reality real fast...and I don't know if I will be there to bring him back.

 _I don't know if I will be there..._

 _I don't know if I will be there..._

Well, if Dipper doesn't want to even bring me up with his big, life changing decision, and be there for me when I need him most, then maybe _I_ shouldn't be here. He's already made up his mind; I heard it myself with my own ears. He didn't even talk about it with me; I'm his twin. He should of at least decided to think about it before agreeing to stay here for the rest of his teen years. Dipper thinks he can survive autumn, winter, and spring without me in a different state, then why doesn't he survive the rest of summer without me then?!

Getting up from the floor, I walk over to where my bag was and take it in my hands. I begin stuffing my bag with loads of clothing, snacks I had in the room, water bottles, blankets, even some pictures from the summer. I fill it up until I couldn't fit any other survival appliances in there. I then take out a piece of paper and a writing utensil and write a note to my "former" Mystery Twin. I know he will be searching for me, but I'm not gonna come home. He want's to leave me behind? Well, then why don't I just leave him behind first?!

As soon as I finish my note, I slide my arms through the straps of the backpack and make my way towards the door. Most of my belongings are still here; there's not enough room to take everything. I wish there was though. Before I left the room for the final time, I feel a cold, wet snout rapidly touching my leg. Waddles wanted my attention. He knew something was up. I really wanted to take Waddles with me, but I couldn't care for him out there. His safest bet is to remain here at the Shack, where at least there's warmth and food around. Too many predators. And, believe me when I say, I don't feel like traveling back to an underground cave and escaping the wrath of the freed Pterodactyl.

I reach down and grab Waddles, mustering one of the tightest hugs I could create. "I'll be away for a while, buddy. You just hang in there. I don't wanna leave you, Waddles. But, I can't take you with me. I'm sorry." I cried as I bid my farewell to him. This was for the best though. If Dipper wants to follow his dreams and work as the author's apprentice and be independent in life; then so be it. He can get anything he could ever ask for without me getting in the way. I close the door completely and descend down the staircase.

Before I left completely, I made sure that no one was watching me. I knew Soos was home with his grandmother and Wendy was off from work. Grunkle Stan did come upstairs earlier and talked to me, but I just wasn't sure if I was in the clear. The last thing I wanted was to get caught. I peaked through the living room and found a note hanging on the tv: _"Hammering signs in the woods. Be back later to make dinner. -Grunkle Stan"._ I was in the clear to make my departure, but I just had to make sure I didn't run into Grunkle Stan in the woods. Giving the Mystery Shack one final look, I take a deep breath and vacate from my summer home, into the woods.

Dipper wants to be independent; now it's me who has to be independent too. I don't want to face facts, but I can't. I can't lie to myself anymore. I kept fighting it not to believe the truth but it's clear to me now what has happened to me and my twin brother...

We turned into Stan and Ford.

 **-=0=-**

 **Dipper's POV:**

This has got to be the best day of my life! Ford and I were out searching for an adhesive to patch up the cracking rift, until we ran into something mind-blowing. All that talk about the paranormal is non-existent in a different universe is all thrown into the trash. Aliens exist! And, they were in Gravity Falls! Now I see why the crater between the two cliffs at the abandoned railroad tracks has the shape of a UFO. Of course though, Great Uncle Ford and I did get into a mishap of dealing with security orbs that detect fear and I did almost lose Great Uncle Ford for good, but hey, _I_ defeated them and saved him.

I find it hard to believe that I, Dipper Pines, defeated an alien security orb. Of course, my insides were turning into knots and a million thoughts were in my head, but I was able to muster up the confidence and save the Author's life from an prison droid. Who knows where it would have ended up. On the bright side, at least we were able to get the adhesive.

On top of everything else that happened today, I received the most greatest opportunity my twelve-year-old life was ever offered. Ford, the author of the three mysterious journals, asked _me_ to stay in Gravity Falls after the summer ends and become his apprentice. Of course at first, I was unsure because I had school back home in California and then Mabel. She'd be all alone back home. However, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that may never cross my path ever again. Ford and I loved the supernatural and its weirdness around the town. I really wanted to do this, and what I did today to have that alien security orb disassemble itself, I feel like I would be great at it.

The only hard part though would be how to break this news to Mabel. I'm hoping she will be supportive in my decision. Besides, there's video chatting and visiting her at home. We can make it work. We make a good team.

Ford went down into the lab to organize a few things and get things ready to patch the rift. I stated I would join him in a few minutes; I wanted to change into some new clothes and also tell Mabel what happened and my decision. As I made my way up the stairs to our shared bedroom, I kept looking at the bright side of everything that has happened and that was coming my way. Due to the aliens, an adhesive to fix the rift and now an apprenticeship? This was all life changing for me. I can't wait to share everything to Mabel.

I pop into the room with a big smile on my face and begin to let out my praise. "Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFO's are real and there was one buried under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and-" With all of my babbling, I realized she wasn't in the room. That's odd. I've could of sworn she wasn't in the living room. Puzzled, I leave the room and descend down the staircase, calling for my sister. I checked everywhere; the living room, the kitchen, the gift shop, even around the whole perimeter of the Mystery Shack. Mabel was no where to be found. I was getting nervous. Where could she be?

I make my way back inside the Shack and upstairs into our shared bedroom and check everywhere for her; even under the bed. Mabel was no where in the Mystery Shack. Where was she?

"Okay Dipper, just relax. For all you know, she's with Candy and Grenda for a sleepover. That's probably where she is. She might have told you, but you may have forgotten." As I try to figure out some places where she could be, I hear a whimpering, oinking sound from her pet pig, Waddles. I turn around and see him laying on top of a piece of paper. He seemed to be really down in the dumps. As I approached him, he didn't react. I looked at the piece of paper and the first words written on it were: "Dear Dipper." That was surely Mabel's handwriting. She left me a note. With no hesitation, I snatch it from the pig and take it to my bed where I sit down and read it.

 _"Dear Dipper,_

 _By the time you are reading this, I am far gone. I've been thinking a lot these past few days. I feel like...ever since Great Uncle Ford came into the picture, you always wanted to be with him. I can't recall the last time you and me went on a Mystery hunt. I miss the good ol' days when it was just us and Stan. I don't mean to eavesdrop Dipper, but...I heard what you said to Ford. You're gonna stay in town and be his apprentice. I'm very heartbroken because you didn't even bother talking to me first about it. Face it, Dipper; we turned into Stan and Ford and I feel it's too late to fix anything. If you wanna go and be his apprentice, then go. I won't be around to get in your way. You want to spend every moment with the author? You wanna be sucked out of reality and be pulled into this nightmare fantasy, then by all means, go for it. But I will be far away to make sure I don't hold you back. I'm not coming home, Dipper. I'm on my own._

 _Even though this has happened to our relationship as siblings, this doesn't mean that I love you any less. I will always love you, bro. But, I can't remember a time where only you and I hung out. So, I figure with me out of the picture, you can focus on your apprenticeship with Ford. I won't hold you back. I won't suffocate your life. I'm hurt by your decision, but you go and do what you want to do. Maybe we'll see each other in the future, but I wouldn't count on it._

 _I'll always love you, Dipper. Always. But, don't worry about me. I'll be okay...:(_

 _Farewell, dear brother of mine. I'll miss you, and the rest of our crazy family,_

 _Love, Mabel"_

I am literally the worst brother in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: AND DONE. Let me know if you want this continued. I may or may not do so. Anyways, that do be it for me. See you guys later**

 **-Williebadger618**

 **Twitter: WB618**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the positive comments back on Chapter 1. Here is the next Chapter of** ** _Decisions and Disappearances._** **This Chapter will mostly have Dipper in it. Mabel will return in the next chapter as she begins her will to survive on her own. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Decisions and Disappearances-Chapter 2

 **Dipper's POV**

This can't be happening. It _just_ can't be true. Did my sister seriously run away all because of me? I didn't want to believe in it. She was probably hiding somewhere in the shack to play a stupid trick on me. And let me just say, if this is a trick, then it's the worst one she ever pulled. She knows that these types of tricks make me upset. She did this one time back home in Piedmont, and I couldn't find her. It wasn't until late in the day when I found her, and she thought it was funny. I told her to never pull a trick like that ever again and she had me worried sick. She promised she would never do it again; and I know Mabel and she never breaks her promises. As I keep thinking to myself that this is not true, I return my glance to the note she left me, reading between the lines.

 _"I miss the good ol' days when it was just us and Stan"_

She did have a point there. At the beginning of our summer, it was just the three of us. Mabel and I did do a lot of things this summer, such as discovering the towns oddities every day, becoming acquaintances with the local townsfolk, even doing the smallest of tasks which turns into something huge and we have a good laugh about it. But, ever since Ford returned home, I have been spending more time with him than my own sister. It's only because he was the _author_ and he had all the answers to this strange town. Of course I would want to be with the author and find out what he has discovered in Gravity Falls, but I never meant to push Mabel aside.

 _"You're gonna stay in town and be his apprentice."_

Well, yeah. Ford said that he could give me an advance education. I'm pretty sure my large brain could comprehend the assignments he gives me. I actually fantasized my life as the author's apprentice when he offered me this position. I would wake up every morning, head down to the lab with my very own lab coat, goggles and science equipment. I would spend the weekend with endless mystery hunts and projects! It was like a dream come true. But taking this opportunity meant I would have to leave Mabel behind. But, there was always video chatting online and I would visit her at home during the holidays or special occasions. This apprenticeship was something I really wanted to do and show Ford what this twelve-year-old was really capable of. But, is it really worth leaving behind my twin sister? Could I stand being apart from her for months? Could I get use to just seeing her on a computer screen? We've never actually been apart before.

 _"I will be far away to make sure I don't hold you back."_

I know for a fact that Mabel does not hold me back, nor suffocate my life. She always pushes me to do the unthinkable; who gives me the courage to do anything worth living for. And, I would know; I jumped off a cliff to defeat Gideon just to save my sister. Mabel's the one who makes me smile everyday and is the most important person in my life. She means everything to me. And if what she writes in this letter is the truth, then this must be true.

She _did_ run away.

 _"Face it Dipper, we turned into Stan and Ford."_

...Did we? Did we really turn into Stan and Ford? Those two were like this because Stan ruined his brother's science project and cost him his future. He held Ford back because he didn't want to be apart from him. I know Mabel would never do something stupid as destroying one of my projects to cost me my future. She wants us both to be successful. I can't picture her doing something like that to me. Throughout this whole summer she has done nothing but encourage me to follow what I have believed in. Not once did she show signs of holding me back. But if I told her about the apprenticeship if she was still in the room, then maybe something different would have happened. But it didn't. I drove my sister away all thanks to my decision. I don't think I can accept the apprenticeship at the moment; frankly, I'm not sure if I should even take it. Not when my sister is missing in action. I had to find Mabel and talk this through with her. Mabel is my number one priority and I will not rest until I find her.

I rush out of our shared bedroom and down the staircase into the hallway. I was just about to run out of the Shack to find Mabel, until Great Uncle Ford called me from the living room. I turn around to find him sitting down in Grunkle Stan's yellow arm chair, with a disappointing look on his face. It seemed as if he was upset with me. Why ever so? Oh, right. I never came downstairs to help him with the rift...

"Where do you think you're going, Dipper? What happened to helping me downstairs in the lab?" Ford asked as he stood up and approach me. Honestly, I didn't want to talk to Great Uncle Ford at the moment. The more time I talk with him, the more time keeps eating away to try and look for Mabel.

"Sorry, Great Uncle Ford, but I need to go. Mabel ran away and I need to find her." I admit. His eyeballs enlarge as he tilts his head slightly to the left. I guess he was shocked that his great niece left home unexpectedly.

"Dipper, are you sure she truly left? Maybe she's out with her friends or sending a letter to her pen-pal pizza man." Ford replied. I shook my head vigorously as I handed him the note she left me. He takes it out of my hands and begins to read it fairly quickly. Once finished, he hands it to me as he sighs aloud and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Figures she would blame me." Ford says coldly. Surprisingly stunned, I stammer for him to proceed. "She'd blame me because you two aren't as close as you were towards the beginning of summer. So now, she's blaming me because we're spending more time together than you and her. She's jealous."

"It's possible, but she's hurt. She heard what we said; she heard me say I'd take the apprenticeship. I feel so bad because I didn't even talk to her about this. I just jumped on this opportunity. Great Uncle Ford, I may have to rethink my decision." I reply.

"Dipper," Ford begins. "Right now, we need to focus on the mission. We'll find Mabel later."

"No, we can't. We need to find Mabel now. She's more important than a stupid rift." I say, trying very hard not to lose my cool, but it's quickly boiling up.

"The world is at stake if we don't patch up the rift!"

"Mabel's safety is at risk if we don't find her!" I yell. Was Ford really picking a fight with me?

"Listen to me and choose your next answer carefully. What is more important: the rift, or your sister? Really think about this before you answer me, apprentice." Ford replies. I see what he's trying to do. He wants me to choose the rift so that I forget about finding Mabel. I know Mabel and Ford are not necessarily close to one another like me and him are, but I know what's important to me.

"Great Uncle Ford, what's more important to me, is my sister. And, I will not rest until I find her and make sure she's okay." I say as I turn to leave the shack, but he says something to me which pisses me off.

"You're seriously going to choose your sister over something so important that could end our world? Mabel can handle herself out there. She'll be fine on her own. You need to be independent in your life." I see. He wants me to be independent just like how he is. He's turning me into a smaller version of him! Mabel was right...we _are_ turning into Stan and Ford.

"...No, Ford. She won't be. I know my sister; she's hurt and upset and it's up to me to find her, keep her safe and make sure she's okay. She's more than my sister; she's my best friend. And if you can't accept my decision, then maybe I'm not cut out to be your apprentice. I can't be independent when I know she's gone. She means everything to me...and I need to find her." I say calmly as I make my way to the door; my hand touching the knob.

"Apprentice...!"

"I'm not your apprentice. I'm Mabel's twin brother...and nothing will change that and nothing will ever come between us." And with no other words exchanged between us, I exit out of the shack and set course for the woods.

Just before I vanish into the thick fog in the woods, I hear the familiar voice of my Grunkle Stan calling out to me. He was making his way back to the shack and seemed surprised to see me out in the woods.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" Stan asks me.

"Mabel, ran away and I need to find her." I say as the panic begins to resurface in my voice.

"WHAT?! Why did she run away!?" Stan asks as I hand him the note Mabel left me. I was hoping he doesn't react the same way Ford did. As he read her note, I heard words whispering out of his mouth, such as "Oh my gosh" and "This just can't be." Once he completely finishes the note, he hands it back to me as he clears his throat.

"I have to go look for her! Will you help me?" I plead.

"Of course I will, kid. But I will join you in a little bit. I just need to have a quick word with my brother. Go look for Mabel, and I will catch up with you." Stan replies. I nod as he quickly runs back to the shack and I quickly run through the woods to begin my search for my lost twin.

 _"Don't worry, Mabel. I'll find you. I promise"_

* * *

 **A/N: Boom. Done. Not as long as a chapter that I was anticipating, but it's definitely better than nothing. Mabel will return in Chapter 3, and we will see what Stan has to say to Ford. Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all in Chapter 3!**

 **-Williebadger618**

 **Twitter: WB618**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for the comments back in Chapter 2. I was striving to get the third chapter out by last weekend, but things came up so sorry for the delay. Before we start though, let me just say that I start my Senior Year on Tuesday (BOO!) And depending on how the workload will play out, updates may be longer than anticipated. And I know I put up the AU Sequel for adoption because Junior Year was (excuse my language) HELL, I promise I will _NOT_ abandon this story. It's too good to leave. **

**ANYWAYS, This is Chapter 3 of _Decisions and Disappearances_ and yes, Mabel is back. But, I decided to change up a few things. In this chapter, Ford and Stan will have their "talk" and it will mostly eat away much of the chapter. However, no worries because Mabel appears towards the end and it will show how she's surviving on her own. So, I hope you enjoy. Onwards...to Chapter 3!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Decisions and Disappearances-Chapter 3

 **Stan's POV:**

I had recently finished hammering signs up in the woods to drag tourists into spending money at the Shack. I had amped up the prices of the mystery tours to thirty dollars extra and everything in the gift shop was set at $50 or above. I wanted to bleed them dry of their money so they could buy my cheap nicknacks for a much higher price. But the real reason why I jacked up the price was due to the twins' birthday approaching. I wasn't really sure what they wanted, but for the past few weeks, I've been studying their interests. Dipper seemed to have a strong bond with science and the paranormal; that kid is a nerd for all things weird. Mabel, on the other hand, appeared to like craftsmanship and her skills of knitting sweaters have increase to higher levels of creativity. I have seen advertisements in the newspaper for some of their interests, such as a science equipment case and a brand new knitting set. I guesstimated that those two things would be very pricy, but I would give them anything for their birthday; they deserve to have a special day with one another. I wish I could still have that...

As I was making my way back towards the Shack, I see my great nephew running towards me in the thick fog. I was surprised to see him out in the woods this late in the day. Making my way closer towards him, he seemed to be really upset, as I thought I saw tears rolling down his face and grasping a piece of paper tightly in his hand. Once directly in front of me, it was clear to see he looked nervous and distraught as if someone just died. I then got a nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach. I knew the kid wouldn't be out here this late in the day if it wasn't for something important.

"Whats wrong, Dipper?" I ask him in a calm tone, when really, I was growing nervous.

"Mabel, ran away and I need to find her." He replied. Did I hear that right? The sweet, goofy and bubbly Mabel Pines ran away? I talked to her earlier before I left to hang the signs. I knew she was sad about no one available to come for their thirteenth birthday party, but I didn't think she'd be so upset to run away about it. But as I kept on thinking, that wouldn't be the real reason why she left. Her vanishing definitely had to be something that truly effected her.

"WHAT?! Why did she run away?" I asked the sweaty preteen. I was trying really hard to keep my cool in front of my nephew, but I think he could tell that I was beginning to panic. Dipper then hands me the letter and I read it semi-quickly, in between the lines. She ran away because Dipper was spending more time with my brother and supposedly, he offered the twelve-year-old an apprenticeship which starts at the end of summer. She didn't want to hold her brother back or get in his way so she figured leaving and being independent was the best solution. I couldn't believe this. Mabel could be anywhere now in the woods. For all I know, she could be hurt or worse. Slowly, I hand the note back to Dipper and clear my throat, trying not to act nervous. But, deep down inside, I was freaking out.

"I have to go look for her!" He cries. "Will you help me?" There was no doubt in my mind that I would of rejected. These kids are my responsibility for one more week. If only one of them returned back home, then I would never hear the end of it from their parents. I can picture it now, both of them yapping my ears off about a poor job I did as the summer caretaker. I already lied to them numerous times in the past and I was getting sick of lying to them. Both the twins would return back home together, just like how they arrived together back in June.

I began thinking more about that letter she wrote to her brother, more importantly, Ford's offer. That know-it-all brother of mine was really considering to hire a twelve-year-old as an apprentice? The kid's afraid of his own shadow. Besides, Dipper has his whole life ahead of him. Does Ford really think that cooping him up in a lab for the rest of his young life solving mysteries is worth it? Does he think that this is something Dipper wants to do for the rest of his life? Does he think that him, parting from his sister is good for the both of them? Dipper had a panic attack one time because Mabel was out with her friends and she didn't tell him. He thought she was hurt. Now, he's freaking out because Mabel ran away. I had to talk to Ford and tell him to back off with the kid. He's suffocating his life and filling his mind with all of these oddities and fantasy offers. I knew one thing for sure; Dipper would return home to Piedmont next weekend _with_ his sister.

"Of course I will, kid." I replied. "But I will join you in a little bit. I just need to have a quick word with my brother. Go look for Mabel, and I will catch up with you." And without exchanging any more words to the sweaty preteen, I run back to the Shack and make sure I set my standards straight with Ford. He was really pissing me off, but what upset me the most, is how he only cares about himself. I think he lost the meaning of the word "family" long ago, when he was trapped in another dimension for thirty years. The thirty years _I_ spent to save his sorry behind. And I'm still waiting for that long awaited thank you.

I made my way back to the Shack where I swing the door open and immediately greeted by Ford, who is sitting on my yellow armchair and tapping his foot on the floor vigorously. The banging echo of the door startled him out of his deep trance and looks up at me. He could tell that I was fumigated with anger, but he must be dumbfounded as to why I'm angry. Well, he's going to find out in the next few minutes and get an ear full.

"What is your problem, Ford?!" I yell.

"What are you talking about?" He replies.

"Oh, don't act all dumb." I spit. "You're seriously offering a twelve-year-old an apprenticeship?"

"Yes I am." He replies. "You've seen him when he's around the supernatural. He eats it right up! He craves to find answers, solve mysteries, anything he could think of. He has what it takes to be my partner in oddities. I want him to take it." It doesn't even sound like he's worried about Mabel's safety. I know those two are opposites, but if I can remember correctly in science, opposites are suppose to attract. Or was it repel? I'm not sure; I wasn't really good with science.

"He's not going to take it and have his life pass him by!" I reply.

"His life won't pass him by." He says. "He'll be doing what he loves to do; solve mysteries. This apprenticeship will teach him how to be independent in life. He doesn't need people such as Mabel to hold him back from doing what he loves." _Independent._ Just because I ruined his smarty pants science project, he thinks that being independent is more important in life. I can see them turning into us and the last thing I want on my hands is a representation of the Stan twins from Dipper and Mabel.

Breathing heavily, I release a shaky breath before I continue. "Oh, I see. You think just because you grew up independent without me in your life, you should make Dipper do the same, and push Mabel to the sidelines? Ford, I've seen the twins apart before and they're always happy to see one another at the end of the day. But having Dipper remain here in Gravity Falls, and Mabel in Piedmont, living separate lives? The kid won't even last a full week without thinking about his sister. You can't do that to them; especially with the strong twin bond they have."

"Stanley," Ford says. "during my time back in this dimension, haven't you noticed that Dipper has been spending more time with me? I'm his role model. And a role model wants to make his follower proud and offer a life changing opportunity for him. I want him to take it."

He's not listening. Thirty years later and he's _still_ not listening! "Ford, do you even care that your great niece is somewhere in the woods, probably scared out of her mind? Probably injured? Probably hiding from some destine creature lurking in there?"

"She'll turn up." He replies.

...He's kidding right? I've had my fill. He needs to get out of his mind and enter back into reality. Whatever chaotic, weird, or domestic things he's seen during his thirty year absence from this dimension, has to be pushed back in his mind. He doesn't realize that the person who always brightens up someone's day is missing and must be found and kept safe. And if he can't focus on family for the first time in thirty years, then he's not part of the family at all.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, FORD!" I yell, which startles him a bit. "Are you even hearing yourself? You seriously don't care that your great niece has ran away? These oddities are getting all up in your head. The one thing you should really care about is your family! But, you probably don't even remember what family use to be like. You may physically be here in my eyes, but I know you're not mentally here. Stop focusing on the supernatural just this once and focus on what really matters; a missing twelve-year-old."

"I'm going back to my lab." He replies, hurrying off towards the vending machine. I clench my hands into fists and make my way towards the front door to catch up with Dipper. But before, I leave, I say one last remark which will most likely bite me in the butt later on down the road.

"Yeah, go hibernate down there with your inventions like you usually do! Come back when you actually care about your family!" I then hurry outside and slam the door shut, letting out a grunt of frustration. Always "chatting" with my brother, gets me upset because he never listens. It's as if it goes through one year and out the other, into a trash can. If Ford really cared about family, he would of came outside with me and help searched for Mabel. But he didn't.

And I don't think he ever will.

I then make my departure back into the woods, in hopes I will be able to find at least one twin. If not, both.

 **-=0=-**

 **Mabel's POV:**

The sun set not long after I left the Shack and began my life as the independent twelve-year-old. It pained to leave behind my summer home a week before I'm scheduled to go back to my home town, but I just can't deal with the fact that I'm losing Dipper to Ford. Why did he have to agree right then and there to take this apprenticeship? Dipper should have talked to me about this first. But, I guess I don't matter in the picture anymore. I'm like the lonely girl who always sits on the sidelines at a soccer game at recess. And yes, that has happened before; multiple times.

I guesstimated that I had walked a good five, if not ten miles from the Mystery Shack. I wanted to get as far away from the property as possible before night fall. The most important thing to do at night was to find a shelter. Believe it or not, the temperatures in Oregon drop tremendously at night; between the mid 70's, and high 60's. Which is why I packed extra sweaters and blankets with me to keep me warm at night.

With the sun gone, I had relied on my flashlight that I packed with my other survival equipment. Luckily there were new batteries in them, so I would be with a light for however long I am out alone. I did trip a few times on tree roots and miss my footing on steeper parts of the trail, but if it meant learning to be independent and not get into Dipper's way, then it's worth it.

All be it known, I heard faint sounds further back where I was before. Figuring it was my brother calling for me, I had to hurry along a little while longer to make sure he doesn't find me, hours after I left. And with the lack of shelter hunting, I had no choice but to keep moving until I found a good one. My legs were beginning to ache from all the walking I have done today, but I had to keep going and fight the pain.

After about a half hour longer or so, I finally found a shelter I could rest at for the night. It was a cave which had a slope-like top to act as a make-shift awning. There was grass and dirt all around and rocks sporadic all throughout the cave. I shined my flashlight in the cave, wondering if it was occupied with some type of being, but I found none. I figured it was alright to rest here for the night, but I had to leave by dawn to keep on moving.

After pulling out at least two blankets, two snacks and a few bottles of water, I collapse onto the blankets and stuff my face with food. All that walking sure did make me tired and hungry. Eating and rehydrating myself is what I needed to get my energy back and be prepared for daybreak. While I was eating, I could still hear the voices out in the forrest, calling for someone. I knew I covered at least an extra five miles from the Shack tonight, so at least I would be alright for tonight and not be found. Besides, even if I was found, I'm not sure if I would want to go back with a brother who's leaving me at the end of the summer. I can see it now; we blow out our candles, and then Ford fills my arms with my luggage and sends me on my way to the bus stop. I wasn't even sure if Dipper would even say goodbye to me...

Shaking that awful fantasy out of my mind, I finish eating and fall backwards onto my blankets. Once my tired limbs are stretched out, I begin to drift off into sleep. Surprisingly, I was able to fall asleep quickly, still listening to the sounds echoing throughout the forrest. I figured Grunkle Stan would be with Dipper. And knowing how much he likes to get his fourteen hours of sleep, he would drag Dipper with him back to the Shack to go to bed. Grunkle Stan is in his seventies, so he would want to rest pretty soon after searching for a few hours.

A dream was beginning to develop into my mind about fifteen minutes I was sleeping, but I was immediately awoken to a growling sound. My stomach was twisting into tight knots and my heart was pounding faster than I could say "Mabel Juice". I guess I wasn't alone in this cave after all. I frantically reach for my flashlight and turn it on. However, the cheap batteries I put in them must drain the juice more quickly than I anticipated. Stupid double AA batteries. The growling sound was inching its way closer to me and I wasn't sure what to do or where to go. I was in trouble.

And in hindsight, I probably should have jolted out of that cave before if swung its sharp claws at me, catching my ankle.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter completed! Again, sorry it took so long, but I hope this somewhat, long chapter was worth the wait. And like I said above, school is gonna begin, and I will try my best to get to this story when I can. I'll try by next weekend to get chapter 4 out. Hope you are all enjoying it so far. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **-Williebadger618**

 **Twitter: WB618**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry for my four month hiatus. As soon as school started, I got slammed with so much homework and assessments, it's been nothing but stress. I put tremendous amount of pressure on myself to get on the honor roll. I was shooting for distinguished, and I was so close; if it wasn't for the 87% in English class, I would have had it! Instead, I got first honors, and I can live with that. However, I made you guys a promise, and I intend to keep it. This is part 4 in _Decisions and Disappearances_. Ford takes a big part in this chapter, and depending how it ends, there may be one extra chapter. Idk, I have to see how this chapter plays out. You will all know at my A/N at the bottom of the page. So, I think I have kept you waiting long enough. Here you go! Chapter 4! **

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Decisions and Disappearances-Chapter 4

 **Ford's POV:**

"That no good brother of mine. Who does he think he is?" I say aloud to myself in the emptiness void of my lab. Nothing but blue prints, lab equipment and notes all scattered across the office space. Spilled, yet non-harmful chemicals were on the floor, notes were taped from one end of the room to the other, and blue prints were spread out and taped onto different portions of the lab. There was barely enough room to physically walk around the office without making an even bigger mess to clean up. Boy, if anything was done the wrong way, it would force me to restart all over again. This has happened before...although I never even got the chance to fix it on the most important day of my life.

The problem with having a brother is him holding me back and not allowing me to pursue my passions in science. All he wants is to have fun and take it easy. There is no such thing as easy! No matter what happens, life is the long game. There are tests given everyday, and as time goes on, life does not get any easier. I learned this the hard way when I was only a young lad. I just knew that if I wanted to go after something, I was willing to set my mind to it and succeed. I learned to be independent without my twin brother in my life after he sabotaged my project and my father through him out of the house. Stanley...well...

For Stanley to say how these oddities are getting all in my head and how my apprenticeship offer is ridiculous to a twelve, almost thirteen-year-old boy, is preposterous. I know when I see talent, strength, courage and guts, and Dipper portrays all of those characteristics. I saw it with my own eyes today when he defeated the security orbs. He can go to big places with this apprenticeship, and go through life independent and not have anyone hold him back. I will show him the way because I am his roll model. Bottom line is I want him to take it. Dipper has what it takes, and I'm not going to let no one, not even his annoying twin sister get in his way of his dreams.

I don't understand...what is the big deal about finding Mabel? This is all just a phase; an act. Just because Mabel's life is changing doesn't mean she should act out this way. She needs to act more grown-up and accept Dipper's choice. And Dipper's choice _was_ the apprenticeship, but he had to back down and say that our mission was not important. If it wasn't important to him, then why did he even come?! He turned into a different person when he came down with his bag on his shoulders and his sister's note clutched in his hand...and I don't understand why.

If I had to describe Mabel Pines in three simple words, I would say she's annoying, a crybaby, and childish. Her voice hatches a never-ending headache every day, every time someone is mean to her, she cries over it instead of approaching the situation a different way, and she doesn't want to grow up. She wants to stay a kid for the rest of her life; wearing silly "baby clothes" and endless amounts of headbands. Be more approachable and not be so loud, giving people so many headaches. I feel once the two of them find her, I should give her a class on "Proper Etiquette". Maybe that way, I can show her the road to a "more mature" future. As mean and hurtful as it sounds, its my personal opinion and she is not my cup of tea. If anything, I wish she didn't even exist.

As flustered and aggravated as I was about this whole situation, words from the conversation I had with Stanley were beginning to echo into my mind. I hated when previous talks and fights start to fly around my mind; nothing good can come out from it. But no matter how much I tried to think about something else, the words from my brother were bouncing around in my mind like a bouncy ball hitting the wall on a constant repeat.

 _"Oh, I see. You think just because you grew up independent without me in your life, you should make Dipper do the same, and push Mabel to the sidelines? Ford, I've seen the twins apart before and they're always happy to see one another at the end of the day. But having Dipper remain here in Gravity Falls, and Mabel in Piedmont, living separate lives? The kid won't even last a full week without thinking about his sister. You can't do that to them; especially with the strong twin bond they have."_

Okay...so maybe Dipper and Mabel do have a strong sibling relationship, and maybe they are happy to see each other at the day's end. But there comes a time in a certain siblings life where independency takes effect and life happens. Siblings need to be independent and not have the other one holding them back in what they believe in. Stanley did it to me, and I learned right before I graduated high school, that I had to be independent in my life, without Stanley's antics. Mabel is Stanley and Dipper is me. Independency is taking effect with their lives.

But what has happened here these past few hours has a different effect that is starting to become clearer to me...

 _"The one thing you should really care about is your family! But, you probably don't even remember what family use to be like."_

It's because I've been away for thirty years. I never sat around the campfire and sang show-tunes. I don't remember how "quality time" works when family is around, huddled by the fireplace. I don't remember what Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner is suppose to be like when you have family coming over, or vise versa. I DON'T REMEMBER HOW FAMILY FUNCTIONS ANYMORE! I vanished sometime in 1982. It's 2012, and the world has changed since then. Of course I've seen a few of these "family times" take place at the Mystery Shack. At dinner time, the twins like to talk about their day, and one of them (usually Mabel) makes fun of the other's. Most of the time, the family is in the living room and they watch a tv show that is suitable for all. Sometimes they all fall asleep on one another, and that's heartwarming to see. I really never had that growing up in the Pines Pawnshop. If anything, I'd mostly be around Stanley most of the nights. Not just because we lived in the same bedroom, but because he was my brother. My twin brother. My best friend...

 _"These oddities are getting all up in your head."_

...I suppose it's possible I let the mysteries consume my life a bit...okay, a lot, but I've grown up with the supernatural ever since I was a kid. I mean, come on; who else has an extra finger on each hand? I studied anomalies in college, and been studying it ever since I came to Gravity Falls. Once I start something, and I know it's something I love, then I know I can never finish it. But ever since the encounter with the one-eyed demon, and his deceitfulness, I just can't stop but figure out a way to stop him. I suppose my career has taken too much of an effect in life. To be honest, I can't remember a time I actually had fun for once. Well, besides playing "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons with Dipper. For like, 72+ hours.

 _"Stop focusing on the supernatural just this once and focus on what really matters; a missing twelve-year-old."_

...

...

Stanley was right. No. Stanley _is_ right. I have been letting the mysteries consume my life for too long. I haven't been around a family for thirty years, and knowing that I have a nephew that looks up to me, and a niece that most likely hates my guts, it was time that I changed myself around. No more hibernating in my lab. No more thinking badly about my family. No more being...independent. It was time to be the responsible adult and take action. A missing twelve-year-old is... well, missing, and it's up to me, Stanley, and Dipper to go out in the woods, and find her. Even if it takes all night.

I make a dash to the elevator and take it all the way up to the first floor. I quickly run across the floor of the gift shop and make a b-line for the exit, yet something stops me in my tracks. Or should I say someone. Mabel's pet pig, Waddles, seems anxious to go outside to the yard. He knows his owner is missing and wants to find her. Believe it or not, I remember studying in college that pigs have a strong sense of smell. Waddles may actually be the key to finding Mabel. Without thinking twice, I grad his lead, attached it and set out with him to search for Mabel in the woods.

As soon as we stepped foot out on the dirt, Waddles took off like a fighter jet. He kept sniffing the ground and making zig-zags, trying to find and pick up Mabel's sent. It took some time to properly lock his nose onto a secure sent, but he eventually did, and continued quickly down the dirt pavement in the woods. A few times, Waddles would strut normally as if nothing were wrong, but most of the time he would squeal and continue to run off quickly. Pigs can pick up different strong senses, but the one they are searching for never truly leaves its nostrils.

About ten minutes or so, Waddles really took off as if he sensed we were inching closer to the lost girl. I had trouble keeping my grip on his lead and there were times where I thought I was about to fall down and lose the pig too. But I manage to stay on my feet and continue down this dirt road in the woods. I thought could hear the voices of Stanley and Dipper calling out for the lost child, but I assumed it was all in my head. Boy was my assumption wrong; because they were just feet from my view, and almost got ran over by the pig. I could hear their responses behind me as I ran away with Waddles picking up more speed.

"Are you trying to put me in a wheel chair before summer's end?!" Stanley yelled to me.

"Great Uncle Ford, where are you going?" Dipper called out to me.

"Follow the pig! That's where I'm going." I yelled back. I could feel the slack on Waddles lead beginning to ease a little. We were getting closer. And closer. And closer. Until Waddles skidded on the dirt and me falling down with my face breaking my fall. Well...that was definitely a good way to re-introduce me to reality. Not long after, Stanley and Dipper cut the corner and saw me on the ground. Of course, Stanley was laughing his butt off as usual, and Dipper took the step up to help me onto my feet again.

"How'd you like them apples, Ford." Stanley responded with chuckles escaping every word.

Annoyedly, I rolled my eyes and responded "Not the time, Stanley."

"But, on a serious note..." Stanley said as he pulled himself together. "why are you out here? I thought you were hibernating in your lab like you usually do."

"I was." I replied. "And I've been doing a lot of thinking." It was then I turned to look at Dipper who had a worried expression spreading through his face. I got down knee level with him, and rested a hand upon his shoulder. "You know how much I want you to take this apprenticeship for me. I would love it and literally do anything for you just so I could have you as my partner in crime. But twins need each other. And...after what Stanley has told me about you two during our little cha, it has lead me to think differently...after having war with myself for fifteen minutes." He chuckled lightly before I continued. "I...I don't want you to be apart from Mabel any longer. Not after what has happened this evening. As much as I want you to stay here in Gravity Falls, Mabel needs you much more than I do. I'm sorry I have treated you this way for some time. It was childish of me to make you be independent and thinking you didn't need your sister. You two are twins. You need each other." It was at that moment that he embraced me in a tight hug and I returned it just as tight. I never truly knew how important this mission was for Dipper. And now that I do, it's important to know how Stanley truly feels about our sibling relationship.

"Geez Ford, how do those words taste coming out of your mouth?" Stanley says with a smug on his face.

"Like vinegar." I reply as I release Dipper and stand up to face my twin brother for the second time today. "Listen, Stanley. I know you're furious with me, and you have every right to be. But I finally understand why this is important and how you were right with the oddities getting to me lately, and I just want you to kn-" He didn't let me finish. His arms threw around me in a bone-crushing hug. Something I am unfamiliar with when it comes to me and Stanley, but it looks as if I need to be more lenient towards these and get use to them. Something tells me these pop up with him a lot.

"You little bit- I mean, turd." He says during our reunion. And honestly...it feels...nice.

Our reunion was cut short when Dipper pointed out an obvious aspect missing from this search group. "Guys, where's Waddles?"

As if on cue, we all hear a squeal come from the pig not too far down the trail. We all bolted down the dirt road in hopes Waddles steered us all in the right direction and led us to Mabel. I crossed my fingers, hoping for a miracle.

But we all faced our worst nightmare, come true.

* * *

 **A/N: TA-DA! This chapter was bound to come out sooner or later huh. I bet you are all thrilled to death that I finally fulfilled my promise, (despite my four month hiatus). I believe there will be one chapter left in this. When will it come out? Well definitely in the new year, duh. But month wise? Maybe late January, early February. Only because Midterms are coming and I need to focus on them for three weeks. Sorry. I wish it were sooner, but you will all find out what happens in the end.**

 **Happy Holidays to all and Happy New Years Eve everyone. See you in 2017!**

 **-Williebadger618**

 **Twitter: WB618**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Boy, I can't remember the last time I was here. I think it was sometime back in December, which makes it...SIX MONTHS since I've been gone. I just figure I give you guys a quick update on my life, my account, and whats next for Williebadger618.**

 **I received two scholarships for college and graduated from high school on Friday (06.09) in the scorching heat. I graduated with Cum Laude (receiving 3.3 GPA or more. (I'm a bit of a nerd) But it was all worth it. College starts up towards the end of August, which means I have a lot of time to myself, right? WRONG**

 **I now work four days a week, but in the evenings (yes I still have my job from last summer). I already made plans with friends to go to the county fair next month, and towards the middle of July, I'm going on vacation! (That's my big grad present). If you have stuck with me this long, you all know summer is not all that free for me.**

 **If you were unaware, I posted a AN back in January about what's to happen to me for the rest of the school year. This also included what was to happen to my account. I am departing from FanFiction on August 22. But, my account will remain up. I will no longer be writing FanFics after that date. I need to focus on my studies. I will still be reading and dropping reviews on other stories, but we all know school is more important. Especially when I will be a college Freshman.**

 **Alright. Enough jibber-jabber out of Williebadger. It's time to tackle the real reason why I'm back. The FINAL PART in _Decisions and Disappearances._ After six months, I better have this down. This is why you clicked on my story in the first place; to find out how the (goddamn) story ends. I really do apologize for my hiatus. But I had to get high school over with so I could finally tackle some unfinished business (such as this story). **

**Here you go guys, the conclusion of _Decisions and_ _Disappearances._ Enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Decisions and Disappearances-Chapter 5

 **Mabel's POV**

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

This noise kept echoing in my mind as I began to open my eyes. My head was pounding so hard, my leg was aching, and I couldn't feel my right hand for some reason. I took my time opening up my eyes. The slightest movement caused my head to increase in agony. My vision seemed pretty blurry when I first woke up, but time after time my vision began to clear. I was laid back on some sort of bed, looking up at nothing but a white ceiling. _Where am I?_ I happened to cautiously glance to the left side of the wall and see a bunch of flowers, stuffed animals, cards, and balloons, with words written on them saying "Get Well Soon". _Why was all this stuff here?_ I then gently turned my direction to the right side of whatever room I was in, and saw so many people around me. I tried to ponder as to who they were, but I couldn't wrap my brain around it.

Soon, the echoing sound stopped, as I heard a steady beat from a close by machine. I looked down at my right hand...the one I could not feel...and found out the reason behind its numbness. I had a strong grasp on my hand. I traced the noodle arm figure and found out it was a boy clutching it. He seemed familiar to me. Only, his eyes were closed and tears appeared to stream down his face. _Did something happen to me? Why can't I remember anything?_

There were two other men who were sitting next to the boy with a pine tree hat. They looked alike and looked old; as in their early to mid 60's. The one with the fez had his head down, looking at his lap as he twiddled his thumbs around. The other man in an old lab coat sat crossed legged with his arms folded inward. I'm pretty sure his eyes were closed, yet I couldn't tell since he was the furthest away from me. All three boys looked as if they could pass out at any given moment. But something seemed to be eating at them. Something seemed to be keeping them from sleeping. Something seemed to cause them all to be worried, scared, and emotional. But I had no idea what it was.

After some time passed, I heard one of the men gasp in shock when he laid eyes on me. It wasn't long until a chain reaction went down the aisle of boys, and all three jumped out of their seats and slowly approached me. The youngest out of the three sat on the edge of the bed, not even attempting to let go of my hand. The man with the fez sat on the opposite side of the pine tree kid and placed a hand gently on my left leg. The other man with the lab coat stood in the far back corner, giving the others space. However, he seemed to have a worried and glum expression on his face. As if he knew something about me that I didn't.

"Mabel?" The fez hat man said, moving his hand from my leg to my face. He caressed my cheek as I looked at him in wonder. I've seen his face before. I knew I've seen it plenty of times, but how come I couldn't remember him? I couldn't remember his name either. I felt like it was something common. He looked like a Randal to me.

"Mabel?" That's the second time I've heard that name. Was it mine? I...I couldn't remember for some reason. I move my eyes so they're fixed onto the younger boy with the blue and white hat. I felt like I've seen him before also. I had the same kind of troubles remembering him just like with Randal over on the opposite side of the bed. That's his name. right?

"Sweetie..." Fez man says as I maneuver my eyes back to him once more. "Do you know who I am?" For some reason, I was scared to speak. I couldn't remember who these people were, why they were here, and if they were going to hurt me. I'm not even sure where I am or how I even got here. I wanted to so hard remember who all these men were, but I couldn't process it.

"Mabel." The puberty voice squeaks out as I fix my eyes on him once again for the third time in a row. "Do you know me? Do you know who I am?" All I could do was sit and stare. I hesitantly open my mouth from time to time, but I was scared to say the wrong thing. I didn't want to say the wrong thing though. I wanted to say what they wanted to hear, but what they wanted to hear would be stuff they would remember. I couldn't remember anything.

"It's okay sweetie. You can talk." Randal replies to me. While looking at both of them for reassurance, they nod in unison that it was okay to speak. "No one is gonna hurt you."

Hesitantly, I speak out. "Wh...where am I?" I ask, with my voice sounding very raspy.

"Grunkle Ford, can you see if you can get her some water?" The young boy asks. Ford...Ford...Grunkle Ford?...I feel like I heard that name before. But, where exactly? I saw the Ford guy nod once, and then exiting out of the room, leaving just me, and the two other boys at the foot of my bed.

"Pumpkin..." Randal says. Wait, I thought my name was Mabel. "You're in the hospital." The hospital? What happened that caused me to get to the hospital?

"How did...how did I get here?" I ask.

"Grunkle Stan drove you. He drove all of us here when we found you on the ground." The pine tree hat boy responds. Stan? Oh, that must be that Randal boy with the fez. Stinks his name isn't Randal. I liked the name Randal better than Stan. But that's the second time I heard that weird name...Grunkle. Whats a Grunkle? Is it bad?

The same questions from earlier resurfaced as the boys asked me for the umpteenth time "Do you know who I am." I wanted to say yes. But, I kept second guessing myself. I wasn't sure if this was all a dream or this was reality. I was so confused. I had a million questions. _What happened to me? What's the cause of my injuries? How did this whole thing lead me to the hospital?_ I can't seem to comprehend anything. I'm hoping in time, I can start to remember some events that happened. But all I could do now was sit, think, and stare at these two boys on my bed.

"Mabel, honey, do you know what happened?" The Stan man asks me, taking a hold of my left hand. I felt trapped. Immobilized. If I tried to get up, I guarantee they would push me back down on the bed. But I didn't want to attempt to get hurt and further extend my injuries.

"I...I don't remember anything. I don't know what happened that lead me to this point. And I can't...I can't seem to remember you two." I reply in a sad tone. I felt my right hand get squeezed a bit tighter when I was speaking. I glanced at the boy, who started crying once more. Did I hurt him somehow? I didn't mean to. The Stan man sort of released a shaky breath as he took his hand and moved my hair from my face. I could tell from both expressions on their face, they hated seeing me in this state. I bet things would run a bit smoothly if I could remember. I wanted to remember so hard...but I couldn't. I just couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't.

Shortly after, the man with the lab coat...I think his name was Ford...returned with a cup of water for me to drink. However, before he handed it over to fez man, he called him over, along with the young boy, and said something to them. I tried to hear what they were saying, but they were talking so low that I couldn't hear any words. I just sat there like the clueless person I was at the moment. But during their absence, I tried once again, to remember what happened to me. But the harder I tried, the more my head increased in pain. I let out a moan which caused all three men to turn around and face me. Then, all three pursuit towards me once more, but the lab coat man approached me quicker than the other two.

"Mabel, I want you to take this. This will help you with your throat and help you regain your memory." He says as he hands me the cup. I stared at the liquid...it was purple. I wasn't quite sure if I should take it. If what the lab coat man says its true, and will help me with my throat and memory, how long would the effects take? Would this liquid help me remember forever or just enough for the next hour? I really wanted to remember. Very cautiously, I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and drink the liquid. It tasted a little like grape juice. I actually drank it down completely; probably because I've been dehydrated. Once I finished it, the lab coat man takes the cup out of my hands and puts it on the table next to my bed.

"Now what?" The young boy asks the elder man.

"Now we wait for it to take effect. It shouldn't take long." He replies.

He was right. It didn't take long. Minute by minute I was beginning to remember everything that happened. I could start to recall the events, how it all happened, and how it all began. I felt my breathing increased a little as the occurrences of the last several days began to resurface in my mind. Remembering nothing turned into remembering a little, which then turned into remembering everything. It was scary.

I turn to the boy again, looking at him until our eyes met. I remember him. He was my brother. No. My twin brother. His real name was Mason, but I knew he liked to be known as "Dipper?"

He looks down at me with a sincere and relief smile on his face. "Yeah sis. It's me." He then turns his head so he's looking at Ford once more with a big smile on his face. "You did it, Great Uncle Ford! She's remembering!" He cried out.

I then turn and see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford share the same smile as the two of them lean in and kiss me on the forehead. "Glad you're feeling better, sweetie." Grunkle Stan says to me with strains of waterworks coming out towards the bridge of his nose.

"As am I." Ford responds with a sigh of relief. He then looks over at Stan and Dipper and politely asks them to leave so he and I could be alone. Stan nodded, but Dipper was hesitant to leave me. However, Stan told him it would be alright, and so he nodded and squeezed my hand one more time before he vacated the room with our Grunkle. I then turn towards Ford who took a seat on my bed.

"Listen Mabel," Ford begins. "I know you had a rough few days on your own in the woods. I was foolish to not be one of the first people to go out there and search for you. Both your brother and Stan helped me realize that I made a terrible mistake. So with that, I would like to apologize for my careless actions. I feel terrible about the way I acted towards you." He sniffles several times before he continues. "I'm sorry for trying to steal your brother away from you. If it helps, he already said he's not taking the apprenticeship no more. Twins need each other. And I was a complete jerk for trying to separate you two."

I'll be honest, I totally forgot about the apprenticeship until Ford said that. Now I recall my reason for running away in the first place. Dipper was going to stay in town. But now he wasn't. I started to feel awful. I didn't want Dipper to change his mind just for my sake. If this is something he really wants to do, then he should do it. He shouldn't base his decision on me.

"But," I begin "If Dipper really wants this, he should do it. He shouldn't just back down because of what happened."

"But thats why he did it. Because of you. Did you know the minute he found your note, he raced out of the shack to go find you? He never rested until he knew you were safe and out of harms way. He loves you too much to just decide and leave you behind. He's gonna be with you for the rest of your life." Ford responds as he takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it in comfort. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of Dipper for my sake. I'm sorry for icing you out. I'm sorry for everything."

With tears dripping from my eye sockets, I attempt to sit up from the bed and lean into Grunkle Ford, wrapping my arms around him. He embraces me tightly as I continue to sniffle. "Apology accepted." I reply. We remain like this for a few minutes until Dipper and Stan returned into the room. I saw them and smile as they approached us. Ford and I released as he helped me lean back in bed. Ford then stands up and places a hand on Stan's shoulder, gesturing to give Dipper and I some privacy. The two elder Pines Twins cut the corner and exiled from the hospital room as Dipper and I began our reunion.

He leans in and wraps his arms around me tightly as I wrap mine around just as tight. His face was buried in my shoulder as he cried for a brief period of time. I did the same. We've been separated for quite some time. I was mad at him about the whole apprenticeship thing, but it didn't matter at the moment. About five minutes later, we released as he helped me lay back in bed once more. He grabs my right hand once more and squeezes it in comfort. It wasn't long until apologies were bounced back and forth between us and sincere smiles were returning to our faces. But then, he asked me what happened that caused me to end up like this. Luckily the brain juice helped me remember all the events, yet I was reluctant to tell Dipper my scary encounter.

"I don't know if you really want to hear it." I say to him.

"I want to. If you get too scared, it's okay. Just tell me little by little." He says. I hesitantly nod in agreement, take a deep breath, and tell him my crazy experience.

"The night I left, I went and found a cave to sleep in, not too far from the shack. I set up a mini camp and went to sleep. However, I wasn't asleep for fifteen minutes, and I heard a monster within the cave. I attempted to jolt out of there quickly as possible, and I was successful. Despite it swiping its claws at me, causing my ankle to bleed, I made it out. But then the monster started chasing me!" I said. I kept looking at my brother, watching his face go from disbelief to instant guilt. He felt so bad I had to go through this all alone. I could tell he wanted to find me sooner before I got caught in that mess.

"What happened afterwards?" Dipper asks.

"I ran to a tree and climbed up until I felt I was safe enough away from the beast. It shook the tree, making me nauseous, and caused the branch to start ripping from the tree itself. Luckily the monster heard a wolf howling in the distance and went after that instead. I exhaled a sigh of relief as the monster stormed away, but I forgot I was still stuck in the tree. The branch continued to rip until it broke off from it. I ended up falling down, and hitting the ground hard. I then began rolling down some hill. Tumble after tumble, I felt like I was falling forever. I know I hit my head several times as gravity kept pushing me down to the Earth. I tried to stop myself from falling, but I guess it didn't work well enough. That explains my broken leg." I say pointing to my leg in the cast.

"Do you remember anything else after that?" Dipper asks.

I tried to think what happened after the constant tumbles and impacts I made to the dirt and gravel, but it wasn't coming back to me. "That's the last thing I can recall." I say to him. He nods his head as he continues to hold my hand in acts of comfort.

"Mabel, I feel so bad. I should have never decided to take that dumb apprenticeship in the first place." Dipper admits, feeling sorry for himself and for everything I've been through.

"Ford told me you decided to back down from the apprenticeship. You shouldn't base your decision on me. If you still want to do it-" I say, but Dipper cuts me off.

"Not after almost losing you. If you thought I could survive without you, knowing you were lost within the woods, then you're wrong. I don't want to live through my life without you in it. I'm your twin. And I'm here to stay." He replies with a faint smile. But I still feel bad that he isn't doing what he wanted to do.

"But Dipper, I don't want to get in your way or hold you back." I reply.

"You don't. You've always helped me, cared for me, and supported me in anything. You're always by my side. So don't think those things because they're not true." He says reassuringly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask him.

"More than anything. I want us to grow up together, experience high school together, do everything that life has to offer us, as long as I know you're by my side." He says.

"I'm sorry for running away." I say to him, looking away from him. "The thought of losing you to Ford just hurt me so bad...I didn't want to face it." Tears started to form again as I wiped them away. Dipper takes his hand and places it on my chin so it turns and I look straight at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore Mabel. What's important to me is that you're safe and you're okay." Dipper replies. Out of no where, I sit up in my bed and fling my arms around him once more. He returns the embrace just as tight. I was glad Dipper and I didn't sustain damage to our sibling relationship. If we did, they're definitely patched up by now. "I love you, Mabel." Dipper says out of the blue. Wow, he never says that to me. I was quite surprised, but I didn't question him on it. Instead, I just hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Dipper." I say to him.

While in the embrace, I happened to notice Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford reenter the room once more, watching the scene unfold between my brother and I. I wave my hand at them, motioning them to come over. The two of them smile and come on each side of the bed, joining un on the hug. Yep. The Pines family is whole once more. I'm just glad that when I go home, I won't be alone.

I just have to remind myself that when we go home, I mention none of this to my parents.

* * *

 **A/N: Ha! I told you! I told you guys you would all see the conclusion! I hope it turned out well was worth the wait. I apologize for my sixth month hiatus. But I am so glad I finally got this done!**

 **Be on the look out for a new one-shot/story I am working on. I should have it published by the weekend. Its about halfway done now, but you'll all see it sooner or later.**

 **Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading!**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
